


Fałszywy

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Season/Series 03
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fałszywość, którą trzeba tępić</p><p>Prompt 40. 'Fałszywy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fałszywy

          Sherlock wpatrywał się w ekran nie będąc pewnym co ma o tym myśleć. Nie zdarzało się mu to zbyt często, więc tym razem może powinien bardziej docenić przeciwnika. Fałszywy Moriarty, czy też nie, powinien być bardziej czujny. Teraz widzi efekty swojej nieuwagi, zagrożenie, które myślał, że jest już zażegnane, na nowo stwarzało problemy.  
          Nie ważne było czy jest to fałszywy alarm. Czy Moriarty powstał z martwych, czy tylko jest to jego naśladowca... Sherlock nie mógł pozwolić, by jego dobre imię zostało zszargane. Bo on był prawdziwy i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. I tępił fałszywość, której definicją byli ludzie pokroju Moriaty'ego.


End file.
